


Experiments Are Not for the Faint of Heart

by Desolate_Smog



Series: small fics for the soul (writer's month 2020) [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Dirty Talk, M/M, Science Experiments, flirting(?), hinted Logan/Remus/Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desolate_Smog/pseuds/Desolate_Smog
Summary: Virgil tries to keep Logan and Remus from killing everybody. As with most things concerning Remus, things go a little out of control.Writer's Month 2020, Day 23 - poison
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: small fics for the soul (writer's month 2020) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859371
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Experiments Are Not for the Faint of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Children,, please leave. This fic talks about sex and stuff and that's way gross

"Okay, okay, so if sodium and chloride are poisonous separately but are edible together, that means that it's possible for other things too." 

"An interesting hypothesis—"

"Don't encourage him—" 

"—but a hypothesis alone isn't enough. What are your parameters?" 

"The parameters are: I put things together and see if I die!" 

"Your constant is if you die?" 

"Yeah! You could do the nerd note taking stuff! Like, do I froth at the mouth? Will my lungs collapse? Will my brain stop working?" 

"This is a bad idea, for the record." 

"I accept." 

"Of course you do." 

"You are free to leave if you want, Virgil." 

"No, no, someone has to stop you from dissecting him after he eats, I don't know, embalming fluid or something." 

"That's a good idea! Is embalming fluid toxic, Igor?" 

"Formaldehyde is toxic, yes," 

"I'm going to make a smoothie with embalming fluid and motor oil!" 

"Yeah, _that_ 'll work." 

"Your confidence in me makes me all tingly," 

"Gross." 

"Fascinating. Perhaps a symptom of craving social acceptance?" 

"When did you become a psychologist?"

"Ew. Why would I want that? I would rather drink bleach. Add that to the list!" 

"Why are you doing this anyway?"

"SCIENCE!"

"Science,"

"Ugh. Roman's going to walk in here and drink something horrible and die. You know he would." 

"Hmm,"

"You aren't poisoning Roman on purpose!"

"Laaaame. You're such a buzz kill." 

"Even one would be helpful in corroborating." 

"I _will_ tell Patton and Janus. You won't be able to hang out so freely after that,"

"COCK BLOCK."

"Logan, don't you dare."

"Cock block,"

"I hate both of you." 

"And yet you're still here! You wove us Viwgey? Your dick all wet for us?" 

"God." 

"That's not a no! You hear that Logie?" 

"I'm writing it down." 

"Wha—Logan!"

"Didn't you know that results don't count if you don't write it down, Virge?"

"It's vitally important."

"I thought Roman was joking when he said science was foreplay for you two." 

"HAHAHA NOPE."

"Define foreplay." 

"I'm out. I can't."

"Aww, but Virgey, who's gonna make sure I don't get _dissected_?" 

"If that's what you're calling sex, I'm way out." 

"Dissecting is surprisingly intimate,"

"Oh god. Spare me." 

"You asked!"

"Not for that! Why does every conversation we have end this way." 

"Tut tut, Virge. You've got a _dirty_ mind," 

"Just—do the science thing. I'll stand over here and make sure nothing catches fire." 

"Thank you Virgil." 

"Whatever." 

"Aww, Virgey-poo!"

" _Whatever,_ "


End file.
